It's Different Now
by HuntYang
Summary: Post 10x24. Cristina and Owen live in different lifes, countries, houses and hospitals. A different life which will make them together again. And what happens to Cristina and Owen in 5 years? Whether the different life would make them together again? English is not my first and native language.
1. Mommy's boy

**If you find mistakes english I'm sorry, english is not my first and not my native language. And please reviews, Thank you xx**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, honey" said Cristina as she stroked his blonde hair. He's 4 years old now, he's a smart boy, he can read at 2 years old.<p>

"Let me sleep mommy" said Logan who really love sleep like his mother.

"No, I need to go to hospital, I need to check my patient. Come on wake up Logan" said Cristina pleaded. She always brought his son to her hospital, she couldn't leave his son alone with their housekeeper.

"Let me sleep 5 minutes again" said Logan groaned.

"Wake up Logan Owen Yang" she tickled him, made him laughed uncontrollably. Cristina know how to wake up her son. She just needs to tickle him and he will wakes up.

"Stop mom!" he stops laughing and he raised his hands to Cristina, he wanted his morning hug. She hugged Logan for 2 minutes "Okay you got your morning hug, now come on"

"Pick me up" he raised his hands again.

"Okay come on" she picked him up and said "Wow you're getting heavy, boy"

"Yes I am, mommy"

"Let's see what Stella cooking for breakfast" she said while walking to the house's kitchen.

_x_

_5 years ago_

"_I don't know what should I do? Me? Pregnant again? Aaargh" groaned Cristina who sat on her chair in her office , she looked at the stick, it's a positive sign. It's been 2 months since she left Seattle._

_Knock knock knock_

"_Come in" she put away the stick._

"_Hey dr. Yang , I already checked your patient and he wants to meet you" said Shane excitedly._

"_Ugh okay" Cristina said with a groaned._

"_Are you okay?" asked Shane with a worried face._

"_I'm fine" she lied._

"_You're not, tell me what happens" pleaded Shane._

"_Okay because you're my friend in here, I'll tell you." she paused, and said " I'm pregnant"_

"_What? Who's the father?" asked Shane confused._

"_Owen" she said quietly._

"_Dr. Hunt?"_

"_Yes, now I don't know what should I do. Abortion? But abortion again?" Cristina said._

"_Again? What do you meant again?" Shane really confused right now, what her meant "again"? he thoughts._

"_I was pregnant with his baby before Shane"_

"_Oooh wow,are you will keep it now?"_

"_I don't know Shane…." _

"_You already tell him?"_

"_Who? Owen? I think I will not tell him…."_

"_It's up to you Cristina, if you will do an abortion again, I'll support you. And by the way your patient still want to meet you" _

"_Thank you Shane, come on my patient waiting for me" Cristina said and they left her office._

x

"Good morning Stella" she said, sleepy Logan still in her arms.

"Good morning ma'am" Stella said, she already worked for Cristina as housekeeper since Cristina bought the house.

"What do you cooking for breakfast, Stella?"

"Pancakes ma'am, Logan's favorite"

"Wake up Logan, she cooks your favorite food"

"Huh?" he still half sleeping.

"Come on wake up Logan, don't sleep on me. And you need to eat your breakfast"

"Whoooaaam I'm up" she put Logan in his chair.

"Good, now eat this" she gave Logan his plastic plate and she sat on the other part of the table.

"This pancakes are yummy! Stella is a great chef!"

"Yes Logan, don't talk while you eat"

_x_

_8 years ago_

"_Owen, can you cook pancakes for breakfast?"_

"_Good morning and yes I can do that" he kissed her on lips before he getting up and went to the kitchen. Cristina got up and went to bathroom she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower and dressed for work, after that she went to the kitchen._

"_Here's your pancakes from a husband to his beautiful wife" said Owen with grinned._

"_Thank you" He didn't gave the plate to Cristina, he held strong the plate. "Owen! Give me the plate"_

"_No" said Owen with grinned._

"_What do you meant "No"?" asked Cristina confused._

"_You need to pay me" Owen said with grinned again._

"_Pay? Since when I need to pay you?"_

"_Since today"_

"_I need to pay you with what?"_

"_With this" He moved closer to Cristina and kissed her._

"_A kiss?" said Cristina with grinned_

"_Yes! Now you can eat" he gave the plate to Cristina and they ate silently. _

x

"Mommy look I'm done!" Logan was so proud he could finished his pancakes.

"Inside voice Logan, good! Let me finish mine. Stella can you bath Logan?" she asked Stella.

"Yes ma'am. Come on Logan" Stella gave her hand to Logan for they can walked together hand in hand.

"No, I want mommy to bath me" he said.

"I can't, Logan. My pancakes still on my plate" said Cristina.

"Please?" he asked her with a puppy face.

"Ugh can you stop making that face? I can't refused you if you make that face. I'm finish now, come on" said Cristina she got up and put her plate to the sink.

"Yay" said Logan excitedly. They walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Logan loved how his mother bathed him she always makes him laughed, she always tickled him. They went out from bathroom and went to Logan's room "What do you want to wear today, Logan?"

"This!" He took an army shirt with a green pants. She dressed him and brushed his blonde hair. "Now play in your playing room okay? I'm gonna take a quick shower"

"Okay" He ran to his playing room. He played his favorite toy, Woody and Buzz Lightyear. Cristina took a quick shower and dressed and put a soft make-up. And she was ready to go to the hospital.

"Logan! Let's go I'm done" she called Logan from living room. "Mommy can I bring Woody?" asked Logan while his left hand held Woody.

"Sure. Let's go! We're leaving now Stella!" she yelled while they walked to the garage.

"Yes ma'am"

_x_

_5 years ago_

"_Now push" said the OB. Cristina was in labor room she was ready to push "Arrrgghhh" she screamed._

"_One more push dr. Yang and you will see your boy" said the OB._

"_Arrrggghhh" she pushed so hard and "huaaa huaaa" the baby out and cried so hard._

"_Congratulation dr. Yang, he has a good strong lungs" the OB said as she offered the baby to Cristina "Oh hello" she stroked his small face. His face was like a mini-me of Owen._

"_He's beautiful dr. Yang" said Shane. Who with Cristina all the time._

"_Yes he is Shane… He likes his father" she still amazed she Cristina Yang can gave birth._

"_You already pick a name for him?" asked Shane, who still can't stop staring at the baby._

"_Yes, Owen…. Oh no Logan, Logan Owen Yang. He should have something from his father" said Cristina as she stroked the baby's cheek._

"_Beautiful name Cristina. Will you tell him?"_

"_No, I don't think I will tell him"_

"_Okay… Congratulation dr. Yang"_

"_Thank you Shane… And thank you Shane for being here with me" she said gratefully_

"_Anytime Cristina. I want to tell my girlfriend about this" said Shane as he left the room._

"_Dr. Yang, I will check the baby first, can I?" one of the nurse asked._

"_Yes" she said as she gave the baby to the nurse._


	2. Daddy's Girl

**English is not my first and not my native language. And please reviews. Reviews are love.**

* * *

><p>She heard someone open the door and she knew who was that. She ran to the door "Daddy!" said Alice as she hugged his dad's legs.<p>

"Hey Alice, daddy missed you so much" Owen said as he picked up her and hugged her tight. He left his daughter at home with their housekeeper since she went to school on her first day. He usually dropped her off to school in the morning and picked her up when the school is over and went to the firehouse, he bought back the firehouse because he loved the place and it reminded him of Cristina.

"Alice missed daddy too" said 6 years old Alice as she kissed Owen's cheek.

"Do you already eat?" said Owen as he put her down.

"Nope, I'm waiting for you" she grinned to her daddy, who she loved so much.

"Aww.. You were waiting for me? Are you not hungry?"

"I was hungry a little bit, but I ate my chips so the hungry is gone" she said.

"What Skye cooked for dinner?" asked Owen to Alice as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Nope, she didn't cook anything" she said with smile.

"What? Why?" asked Owen confused.

"Because I want my daddy to cook me a Lasagna. I told Skye that I want dad's Lasagna." said Alice excitedly.

"Okay, come on we cook together" he said as he prepared the stuffs.

"Yay" said Alice excitedly.

_x_

_4 years ago_

_Owen got paged in the middle of his lunch. He went to the peds area and saw dr. Robbins talking to one of the nurses._

"_You paged me, what's up?" Owen asked to dr. Robbins._

"_We have a family-less girl, about 2 years old. She left by her parents outside the hospital and there's no indetification with her. As the chief, you needed to know this and call the social services" said dr. Robbins "I can't believe they left their beautiful baby" she added._

"_I'll call the social services" Owen said._

"_She's cute, people can't stop staring at her, she's a little cutie" she said "you wanna see her?"_

"_Yeah, why not?"_

_They went to her room and he saw a wake up baby stood in her crib smilling. She was an little Asian baby, with a pair black eyes and with black curly hair._

"_Wow, she's beautiful"_

"_I know right" she said as she picked up the baby._

"_You wanna hold her?" asked Dr. Robbins as she offered him the baby._

"_Of course" said Owen excitedly._

x

"It's yummy daddy!" said Alice as she lifted up the fork.

"Thank you Alice" Owen said.

"Can you cook an omelet for tomorrow's breakfast?" she said as her mouth full of Lasagna.

"Anything you want, princess" said Owen with grinned. She reminded him of Cristina which always ordered him to cooked something for her.

"Look I'm done!" said Alice as she showed her daddy her plate. She always had a good appetite, at two years old she ate everything that Owen gave her, even lime.

"Good, now go brush your teeth and I'll go to shower and I'll tuck you " said Owen ordered her to go to her bathroom as he finished his Lasagna.

"Okay" she said as she ran to the bathroom.

_x_

_4 years and 8 months ago_

"_Dr. Hunt?" he heard someone called him. He looked up from his laptop, and he saw Mr. Ward from social services standing infront of him._

"_Yes, Mr. Ward. Is everything alright?" asked Owen with worried face._

"_Everything is alright Dr. Hunt, I just need you to sign these papers." He said as he pull out papers on his briefcase, he put the papers on Owen's desk._

"_What papers?" he asked confused._

"_These" Mr. Ward said as he pushed the papers to Owen. Owen pick up the papers and read the papers' title, "Legally Adoption" Owen said with confused face as he put down the papers._

"_You just need to sign the papers and you will be her officially father and you can name her" Mr. Ward said as he pointed the place where Owen should sign._

"_What? This quick?" asked Owen who still in shocked._

"_Yes, Dr. Hunt. I had interviewed your friends about how you face a kid. And they said you're very nice with their kids. You want to adopt her right?" Mr. Ward said as he gave his pen to Owen._

"_Yes, right" said Owen excitedly._

"_You need to sign in here and here and here." said Mr. Ward as he pointed the places again, "Okay" said Owen excitedly as he signed the papers with grinned._

"_Thank you Dr. Hunt for adopting a kid" said Mr. Ward as he took the papers and offered his hand to shake._

"_You're welcome" said Owen as he shook his hand._

"_Do you want to see her?" said Mr. Ward as he locked up his briefcase._

"_Yes, I do" said Owen as he stood up and walked to the door, Mr. Ward was following him. They went to peds area, they walked to the room where she was there._

"_Congratulations, Owen. Now you're a dad" Dr, Robbins said, she was with her, dr. Robbins was checking her up._

"_Thank you" said Owen as he walked towards the baby. He picked up her who stood in her crib "Hey, I'm your daddy now and you need a name" said Owen._

"_Yes, she is" said Dr. Robbins._

"_Excuse me Dr. Hunt, but I have to go" said Mr. Ward excused his self. "Okay, thank you for everything Mr. Ward" said Owen._

"_I just do my work, and please call me Grant" he said with smile._

"_Okay Grant thank you so much" said Owen as he offered his hand to shake._

"_You're welcome Dr. Hunt. And congratulation!" he said as he shook Owen's hand. Mr. Ward left the room "Say bye to Mr. Ward" Owen said to the baby as he tried shake the baby's hand. _

"_Owen, she still needs name" said Arizona as she sat down on chair._

"_Cristina" he said._

"_What?" asked Dr. Robbins confused._

"_Um no, Alice" he said as he looked to the baby._

"_Nice name" said Dr. Robbins "What is her middle name?" asked Dr. Robbins added._

"_Cristina, she looks like Cristina. She is Alice Cristina Hunt" He said proudly._

"_Nice name Owen. Congratulation again, Owen" said Dr. Robbins as she stood up and hugged Owen._

"_Yes, thank you. And Thank you Arizona for everything" said Owen he hugged her back as he still held Alice._

"_Anytime, Owen" said Dr. Robbins as she left the room._


	3. The Call and The Accident

**English is not my first and not my native language.**

* * *

><p>She went home later that day with sleeping Logan in her hands. She saw Stella the house keeper in the living room "Hey, Stella" said Cristina quietly, she didn't want to wake Logan up. She went to Logan's room and placed him on his bed, she didn't forget to kiss him goodnight on his forehead before leave the room. She went to her room to get a quick shower, she went out from the bathroom and got dressed and she heard someone knocking her door.<p>

She open the door and saw Stella standing in front her "What's up, Stella?" asked Cristina "Ma'am, someone from Seattle want to speak with you" She said as she handed Cristina the phone.

"Hello?" asked Cristina, she still didn't know who's on the phone. Stella said the person is from Seattle, it could be Owen or Meredith or Alex, she thought.

"Dr. Yang?" the person called her name.

"Yes. Can I ask who is this?" asked Cristina, it could be Owen maybe his voice changed.

"Dr. Yang, this is the head of surgery Patrick Herman from Seattle Press hospital" He explained his self.

"Oh yes dr. Herman" still confused, she didn't know what he wants.

"I know you just got your first Harper Avery award months ago, I want to invite you to come here and explain your project to my doctors." said dr. Herman. Cristina got her first Harper Avery 4 months ago, she finally made heart who can beating.

"Oh yes, I just got my award and I'd love to share it."

"Great! What do you think, dr. Yang? Do you want to come here?"

"I really like to, but I haave son and can't leave his alone with my house keeper" said Cristina.

"I feel you dr. Yang, and by the way we will pay you the transport, and 3 nights sleep in Four Seasons, if you'll come please tell me as soon as possible"

"Oh okay… I'll try to tell you the decision tomorrow"

"Okay dr. Yang. Bye, see you soon"

"Bye dr. Herman" said Cristina. She wanted to back to Seattle it means she will meet her friends again, and meet Owen. Ah Owen maybe he married now, and if she back to Seattle they will know about Logan and maybe Owen will know too, she thoughts.

_x_

He worked on his laptop and he heard urgent knock in his door "Come in"

"Dr. Hunt, I'm really sorry to disturb you, but this is very important" said the resident with worried face.

"What's up?" asked Owen anxiously.

"Your daughter, she got hit by a car, the driver is in drunk state. And she's in trauma 1 right now. Her head is bleeding and I'm really sure she has internal bleeding. Dr. Shepherd, dr. Robbins and dr. Kepner are working on her now." Said the resident as she looked at his worried face.

"What?!" he couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry dr. Hunt" the resident said, she tried to apologize.

He got up from his chair and he ran to trauma area, the resident followed him, he found the room and burst to the room "Tell me she will fine!" he screamed.

"Owen! Go out now!" said dr. Shepherd.

"No no no, my daughter is in here, so I'm here!" Owen cried.

"No Owen! You're her family and you know the rules!" yelled Derek.

He went out from the room with worried face and went to waiting room.

Her heart stopped "Page cardio now!" yelled dr. Robbins to one of residents, the resident paged her. Dr. Pierce burst to the room "You paged me, what's up?" asked Pierce, she still didn't know the patient, she looked closer to the patient and saw dr. Hunt's daughter "Oh my God, is this Hunt's daughter?" asked Pierce.

"Yes! Come here now!" Arizona said.

Dr. Pierce listened her heart and she heard a low beating "She needs go to OR" said Pierce, the other doctors didn't need to toldl twice, they went to the OR in rushed.

"Her heart failing now, clamp!" yelled Pierce. They worked on her in 4 hours and no one is telling Owen what's happening. They scrub out "She needs heart, the heart is really broke" said Pierce. They went to the waiting room and saw Owen's hands on his head. "Owen" Derek said.

"Yeah? Is she alright?" he looked up and saw the doctors in front of him.

The doctors told him Alice's condition "I'm sorry, but her heart can't beat her self, she needs heart" said dr. Pierce

"What, you already call UNOS?" asked Owen.

"Yes I already called them, she in the first list" dr. Pierce answered.

"Oh okay, can I see her?" he asked. The doctors and Owen went to her room, Owen saw his daughter lying on the bed with lot of hoses. He moved closer to her and whispered her "Hey sweetie, you were in car accident and you will be fine because dr. Pierce, dr. Kepner. dr. Robbins and uncle Derek are already worked on you the best. You need a heart, the tube in your mouth is helping you breathing. The UNOS is searching your heart now…" he said with teary eyes as he stroked her hair.

_x_

Tomorrow morning she called dr. Herman to told him her decision "Hello, dr. Herman"

"Hello dr. Yang. You already made your decision?" asked dr. Herman.

"Yes I have" said Cristina firmly. She finally made her decision "And your decision is?" asked dr. Herman curiously.

"I'll go to Seattle" said Cristina.

"Oh great, you will in here next week is that okay for you?" said dr. Herman excitedly.

"Yeah it's fine, can you book the flight for 3 persons?" she said.

"Sure dr. Yang, who's will come with you?"

"My son and my housekeeper, she will look at Logan when I'm out"

"Okay great! I'll book now. Can't wait to see you dr. Yang!"

"Me too dr. Herman" she said, she will go to Seattle, it's been 5 years and she missed her friends so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviews! <strong>

**Sorry, I can't tell you about Alice's condition, I'm not a doctor so let's pretend her condition is really bad, okay?**


	4. Sigh

**I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been busy with projects and some other stuff. And again English is not my first and native language.**

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

Cristina was packing her clothes when a little guy came to her room "What are you doing, mommy?" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm packing my clothes, we will go to Seattle, USA for 3 days and you will come with me" she said as she zipped up her luggage.

"I'm coming with you?" Logan asked as he showed her his big blue eyes.

"Yes, dear"

"Will Stella coming too?"

"Yes Logan, she will looking at you when I'm work"

"Yay!" he screamed excitedly.

"Inside voice Logan" Cristina said.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Come on let's packing your clothes. Do you want to ride my back?" Cristina asked as she offered him her back "Yes!" he answered as he climbed to Cristina's back. They went to Logan's room and she dropped down Logan on his bed, and start packing his clothes "Mom, can I bring Buzz and Woody too?" he asked as he showed his toys to his mommy.

"Yes you can" she said.

He heard someone went in to Alice's room "No news from UNOS?" he asked to dr. Robbins, he knew it was Arizona.

"I'm sorry Owen, no" it's been 2 weeks since the accident, Alice still not get the heart. She still in dying state, Owen his-self is getting skinny because he only slept on the sofa and of course his back was killing him. Not only slept on sofa, but also he only ate snacks. His friends are worried about him, especially Amelia because she loved Owen and she knew he only loved Cristina. They slept together once and the next day he said he couldn't do a relationship with her because Cristina is the love of his life.

"Ohh okay" he said disappointed.

"She will gets heart, Owen" Arizona said, tried to comforted him.

"Yeah I know" he said as dr. Tennyson went in to the room. Dr. Tennyson is Alice's new cardio surgeon, dr. Pierce is no longer her doctor anymore because she got a job offer from Ohio and she took it.

"Yeah, I know what you want to say" Owen said as he looked to him.

"Yeah. She will gets a heart chief" he said.

The Next Day

"Logan, wake up. Remember we will go to USA" she said as she shook him, Logan started open his eyes "Good, now come on eat your breakfast" he didn't get up but instead he put up his hands to Cristina "Oh, yeah your morning hugs" she said as she hugged Logan "You got you hugged now come on" she said as she tried to make Logan sit.

They walked together to the dinning room and saw Stella was not in there "Stella" she called her, no answer "Stella!" she called again, and no answer again. Stella was always in kitchen in the morning to made breakfast for Cristina and Logan.

"Sit here okay, Logan? I'll go to Stella's room" she said to Logan while she pick up him to his chair. She went to Stella's room, she knocked "Stella?" no answer, she slowly open the door and saw Stella in the corner of the room crying.

"What happened, Stella?" she asked her as she walked to her and knelt down.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't go to USA with you, my mom just called me she said her doctor diagnosed her, she has cancer on her liver" she said as she tried to stop crying.

As a doctor Cristina knew what is her feeling "Okay it's fine, do you want to be with your mom?" she asked her, Stella nodded "Okay, let's book your flight to Basel" Cristina said as she stood up ready to leave the room.

"Thank you ma'am and I'm sorry I ruined your plan" she said as she wiped her tears "I know you invited me to come with you, for looking at Logan when you're work" she added.

"It's fine" she said. They went out from her room and headed to the dining room "I'm sorry, I have no time to make breakfast" she apologized.

"It's alright, we can eat cereal" she said as she took out cereal's box and milk from the cupboard, she poured the cereal and milk to Logan's, Stella's and hers bowl "Mom, why we eat cereal for breakfast?" asked Logan as he fed him-self.

"Because, Stella didn't have time to make breakfast" she said as she stroked his blonde hair "Sorry Logan" Stella apologized.

Later that day, Cristina, Logan and Stella found themselves in airport "Okay, this is your ticket Stella" she said as she handed her a plane ticket to Basel "Thank you ma'am. I'm sorry again"

"It's okay, Stella" said Cristina as she hugged her housekeeper "Say bye to Stella" she said, ordered Logan "She's not coming with us?" he asked. "No, she needs to see her mommy" Cristina answered.

"Oh okay, bye Stella" he said as he hugged her legs. "Bye Logan, be good" she said. She went to walked away, she sighed. Now, she must take Logan with her to the hospital and leave Logan at hospital's daycare "Come on Logan" she said as she took Logan's hand and they walked to the plane.


End file.
